callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Victor Zakhaev (Original)
Victor Zakhaev (Виктор Захаев) was the son of Imran Zakhaev and field commander of the Russian Ultranationalists. His relationship to his father is apparently very close and it can be assumed they share the same ideals, mainly of Russia returning to a Soviet-style government. He is easily recognizable by his blue-striped tracksuit. In the game, he is also one of the Four Horsemen. He was born on the 1st of April 1972 Biography 1996 Victor Zakhaev was at his father's weapon's deal in Chernobyl'. '''This can be confirmed by listening to the Ultranationalists when Price and MacMillan are crawling under the trucks. Betwen 1996 and 2011 After the British assassionation attempt failed they continued their plans to overthrow the current government of Russia, but met opposition from Loyalist forces, sparking a civil war. 2011, Al-Asad's coup To distract the attention of the two army's to win over the Loyalist's, Victor and his farther made a deal with Khaled Al-Asad to start a coup in his country to distract the U.S.M.C. It began with Execution of Al-Fulani (the passenger in the car). Victor is present in the unnamed Middle-Eastern country during the execution of President Al-Fulani, riding along with him in the car that delivers him to the presidential palace and his eventual death, directing the driver and holding his favorite weapon; a Mini-Uzi. Targeted, Russia After the death of Al-Asad at the hands of Cpt. Price, Imran Zakhaev goes into hiding. Despite this, his son continues to directly lead the Ultranationalist forces in Russia. The S.A.S and U.S.M.C form a joint operation and then join with the Loyalist's to stop both Zakhaev's. When Victor is driving to a check point he is ambushed by th Loyalist/SAS/USMC task force during the level "The Sins of the Father". He hit's the tower with Griggs and Soap, but survive and chase him through an abandoned town in Russia and soon cornered in a five-story building. However, even when he can't escape, he moves at the final floor of the building. The SAS and the U.S. forces block him. He doesn't surrender even when he is told to put down the weapon. Death When SAS operative "Soap" MacTavish moves to take his weapon Victor commits suicide from a self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head. Sometimes it is possible for the player to take his M1911, if close enough. His "official" cause of death, as reported by the Pentagon, was "a car accident outside Volgograd".File:Makarov Vows Revenge Article.png Victor's death deeply affects Imran, who takes over an ICBM Missile Silo in the Altai Mountains and launches two ICBMs at the United States' East Coast in retaliation. He also laments in an ultimatum to British and U.S forces that ''"Our blood has been spilled on our soil. My blood... on their hands... they are the invaders...", in a trembling, angry voice. His last word's were "Your all going to die anyway" Trivia *Sometimes if you walk up to Victor he will try to shoot you but Gaz will scream NO! and shoot him in the head *Victor commits suicide with an M1911, but the gun audio is actually that of a Desert Eagle if one speeds up the suicide by 2x. This is also present when Cpt. Price executes Al-Asad, likely because the clap of an M1911 would not be dramatic enough and the boom of a Desert Eagle suited better. *If the player is using the "A Bad Year" cheat, his body will explode into tires after he shoots himself. He is the only known member of the Four Horsemen to turn into tires when killed. *Griggs likes to poke fun at Victor's age calling him "Daddy's boy", and, "the little punk". *Like his father Victor only has one line in the entire game. Unlike Imran, Victor says his line before he commits suicide. *Shooting Victor's gun has no effect - neither knocking it out of his hand nor counting as a mission failed because the player didn't hit him. Even throwing a flashbang has no effect. *Victor seems to favor the Mini-Uzi. *He is modeled after Sasha, a Serbian sniper from the movie Behind Enemy Lines ''who, interestingly enough, is played by Vladimir Mashkov, whose surname sounds similar to Vladimir Makarov's. Sasha is also the inspiration of Niko Bellic, the protagonist of ''Grand Theft Auto IV. *He seems to like WWII guns because he can be seen in the cut-scene at the begining of "Sins of a Father" holding a German Stg44 and during the level he carries a Colt 1911 45. Both guns saw active service during WWII. * In the Modern Warfare 2 introduction, instead of saying "My blood... on their hands..", Imran said "My son's blood... on their hands...". *It is stated in ''Modern Warfare 2, ''that the official Pentagon statement says Victor Zakhaev was killed in a car accident outside of Volgograd. *Griggs calls Victor "Little Punk" despite the fact that Victor appears much older than Griggs. *Victor's Mini-Uzi does not have a silencer in The Coup he just has a plain Uzi with no attachments but in The Sins of The Father his Uzi has a silencer. *Victor appears to be balding; this is best seen in The Coup when his head is turned away from the player. *Victors name should actually be spelled as Viktor, as Viktor is the Russian spelling of Victor, it is unknown why Infinity Ward did not spell his name the correct Russian way. References Zakhaev, Victor Zakhaev, Victor Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters